Tetap Mengerti (Songfict by kerispatih)
by Elizabeth Weinbloom
Summary: (KRISTAO SONGFICT) lakukanlah sampai engkau puas. cari saja apa yang hatimu mau. sampai kapanpun aku slalu mencoba untuk mengerti. terusklanlah hingga engkau jera. dustai dan hianati lukai hatiku. meski lautan air mataku mengering. KUCOBA TETAP MENGERTI


"_**TETAP MENGERTI" SONGFICT**_

_**Inspired by Kerispatih and my little true story**_

Cast : KrisTao, Luhan, Chanyeol, Lay

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt, angst, comfort

Length : one shoot (song fict)

Summary : Lakukanlah sampai engkau puas. Cari saja apa yang hatimu mau. Sampai kapanpun aku slalu mencoba untuk mengerti. Teruskanlah hingga engkau jera. Dustai dan hianati lukai hatiku. Meski lautan air mataku mengering. Kucoba tetap mengerti.

_**Fanfic ini Fee dedikasikan buat seseorang yang selalu ada di hati Fee**_

_**Yang Fee jadikan alasan buat tegar menjalani hidup. Yang ngelatih Fee buat jadi mandiri, jadi bisa tersenyum dalam tangis. Yang (mungkin) ga pernah anggep Fee ada, yang anggep Fee cuman benalu yang menganggu. Yang selalu bersinar dihati Fee. Yang bisa ngertiin Fee walau Fee ga bisa ngertiin dia. Yang terbaik bagi Fee. Dan yang paling Fee sayang.**_

_**Fee nulis ini karena ini kek curhatan Fee buat dia, dan harapan-harapan Fee buat dia. Karna hati Fee udah ga bisa buat nahan lagi. Maaf nde? Fee ga bisa sempurna kayak dia atau mereka. Makasih uda mau nemenin Fee selama ini. Maafin Fee kalo masih punya banyak salah.**_

Hai hello ketemu lagi. Maaf Fanficnya garing dan gaje. Soalnya perpaduan antara curhat dan sekarang udah agak lega. Maaf nggak begitu ngefeel (buatnya sambil nangis mele). Seperti biasa DONT COPAS DONT BASHING DONT FLAMING. Kebanyak ga bisa baca uda dikasih pemberitahuan kek gini. Yang mau review makasih. Yang enggak juga ga papa. Nggak dibaca juga nggak papa soalnya publish buat ngebuang data di laptop. Uda sekian aja. Wasallam

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE, IT IS YAOI FANFICTION**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**DONT COPAS DONT BASH DONT FLAME**

**HAPPY READING**

**D.F.D PRESENT~~~~ *lalalalala***

Aku tersenyum pedih, menikmati setiap goresan luka baru yang dia buat di atas lebaran hatiku. Goresan setipis silet namun bisa menjejakkan darah-darah segar yang akan bermuara pada tangis. Dia. Dia adalah lelakiku. Separuh jiwaku. Kekasihku. Aku mengeratkan cengkramanku pada ponsel biruku, seiring dengan luka baru yang kembali menggores.

"Ge..." lirih bibirku berucap memanggil namanya. Diantara jarak dua ponsel yang terpisah beberapa ratur kilometer. Aku mengusap air mtaku yang jatuh ketika ia hanya menjawab dengan deheman singkat. Jantungku berdebar lebih kuat, bukan karena bahagia, namun lebih mendekati rasa sakit yang perlu dinetralkan.

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan hiatus lama?" tanyaku. Well, bibirku gatal untuk bertanya macam-macam seperti pembicaraan sebelumnya. Hubungan jarak jauh pasti diwarnai dengan kecerewetan 'kan? Namun semua kata yang tersusun rapih di otakku, mendadak macet total di tenggorokanku. Aku sangat bersyukur ketika mata dan hatiku peka menangkap perubahannya, sehingga otakku bisa segera menekan dan mengerem bibirku yang terlampau cerewet.

_**"Ya,"**_ suara bass yang kurindukan itu menjawab dengan intonasi dingin dan kaku. Tidak seperti biasanya. Kujauhkan ponselku dari daun telinga, dan menghela nafas panjang. Aku merasakan ludah yang kutelan seperti menelan pisau secara utuh. Sakit dan mengiris perlahan bagian dalam kerongkonganku sehingga menimbulkan rasa pedih. Suara itu... seperti bukan suara dia.

"Sampai kapan Ge?" aku meniup poni hitamku sambil membayangkan wajah tampannya. Dia seorang blasteran, dan aku sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan cinta dari seorang lelaki yang memiliki ketampanan seperti pria di komik-komik.

_**"Jika sempat ya akan memegang ponsel. Jika tidka sempat ya tidak," **_aku tersikap. Nada bicaranya seolah mengusirku secara pelan. Air mata yang kutahan akhirnya jatuh juga. Aku berani bertaruh, jika tidak ada orang yang tidak menangis jika diperlakukan seperti ini oleh kekasihnya.

"Aku pasti sangat merindukanmu Ge. Jaga kesehatanmu ne? Makannya diatur, jangan sampai terlalu lelah juga. Belajar yang rajin. Aku pasti selalu berdoa untuk kebaikanmu Ge. Fighting Gege," cerocosku panjang lebar. Mengingat dia sudah sekolah di tingkat akhir dan sering melupakan hal-hal kecil. Aku khawatir, lelakiku akan sakit karena kesehatannya yang tidak terjaga dengan baik.

_**"Hm ne," **_katanya ogah-ogahan. Aku menggigit bibirku pedih. Lebih dari setengah tahun aku mengenalnya. Selama itu pula aku tahu karakternya. Aku menghela nafasku dan melirik kalender. Sudah beberapa hari terakhir ia bersikap acuh kepadaku. Menjadi sangat dingin dan terlihat risih dengan kehadiranku. Mataku terpaku pada angka 14 di bulan ini yang kuberi lingkaran merah besar. Peringatan 5 bulan kami bersama.

"Gege, kau tahu? Besok aku ada gathering dengan anak-anak pecinta reptil. Bolehkah aku ikut?" tanyaku (lagi) dengan antusias. Aku masih ingat bagaimana pembicaraan kami tentang aku yang akan masuk ke dalam klub pecinta reptil dan hewan eksotis. Aku masih ingat jelas bagaimana dia dengan antusias memberikan pendapatnya. Aku tersenyum pedih lagi.

_**"Terserahmu. Itu hakmu," **_aku seketika menekan egoku untuk tidak memakinya. Mencoba meredam isakan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul beriringan dengan air mataku yang meleleh semakin deras. Seperti inikah aku diperlakukan? Seperti inikah rasa rindu dan manjaku dibalas? Tangan kiriku menekan permukaan dadaku yang mendadak sesak. Nyeri dan pedihnya menyebar ke seuruh tubuhku dan naik menjadi air mata.

"Oh iya. Hehe," jawabku garing. Tidak terdengar jawaban apapun setelah itu. Hanya hening panjang sebelum suara klik. Sambungan telepon di putus secara sepihak. Aku merosot dari tempat dudukku. Meletakkan kepalaku diantara lututku dan menangis dalam diam di sana. Aku tidak bisa menerima perlakuan Wufan –sebut saja kekasihku begitu-.

_"Aku mengenal Wufan cukup lama. Lebih dari lama. Dia tidak mungkin seperti ini," _batinku pilu. Aku yakinkan diriku sendiri. Aku menyadari sikap Wufan tiba-tiba berubah begitu saja setelah dia hiatus, setelah aku merindukan kepergiannya.

_***Semua terasa salah. Semua terasa hina. Saat rasa ini tak bisa lepas dari diri yang t'lah terhempas***_

Aku memegang ponselku sambil menatap matahari yang tengah tersenyum malu-malu di ufuk timur. Kebiasaan pagi ketika libur adalah menelepon Wufan dan menyapanya ketika ia bangun tidur. Sambil memegang cangkir berisi susu vanilla, aku menunggu sambungan teleponku.

"Selamat pagi sayang," sapaku ceria ketika ia mengangkat teleponku.

_**"Nado," **_jawabnya singkat yang memudarkan senyumku seketika. Biasanya kami menghabiskan pagi dengan bercanda, dan sekarang semuanya menjadi dingin. Aku mendongak menatap langit-langit, menghalau air mata yang sudah melapisi korneaku. Ada jeda panjang lagi diantara kami. Padahal dulu tidak pernah ada jeda panjang. Tidak pernah ada kata-kata singkat walau hanya di chat jejaring sosial.

"Love," panggilku. Panggilan kesayanganku. Panggilan yang selalu terngiang di telingaku ketika aku tertidur atau melamun membayangkannya.

_**"Hm. Ne?"**_ aku menguatkan batinku berbicara. Hubungan jarak jauh butuh lebih banyak kejujuran dan komunikasi 'kan? Aku tidak ingin memendamnya sendirian.

"Apakah aku berbuat salah padamu? Apakah ada tingkah lakuku yang menyakitimu? Yang membuatku terluka? Apakah ada tutur kataku yang menyinggungmu? Aku minta maf jika aku melakukan itu semua," berondongku. Dadaku rasanya meledak jika aku terus menerus menerka apa yang membuat Wufanku menjadi dingin. Biasanya hanya ada dua kemungkinan, kita sedang bertengkar atau dia sedang dalam keadaan bad mood. Aku yakin aku sedang tidak ada masalah dengan Wufan dan jika Wufan sedang dalam mode bad mood, dia akan mengatakannya dan aku akan memberikan waktu bagi Wufan untuk menenangkan diri.

_**"..." **_tidak ada jawaban. Hanya keheningan yang sangat panjang. Aku menghela nafasku lagi.

"Tunjukkan salahku Ge. Aku mohon jangan rubah sikapmu jadi seperti ini," pintaku pelan. Aku mengusut air mata yang mulai jatuh satu persatu. Cengeng memang, tapi jika sudah berhadapan dengan Wufan, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menajdi cengeng.

_**"Aku tidak berubah. Berubah bagaimana maksudmu?" **_aku bisa mendnegar nada angkuh dalam suaranya. Pernafasan panjang yang kugunakan tidak bisa menjaga nafasku tetap stabil dan air mataku menjadi kering.

"Kau berubah menjadi dingin dan cuek padaku Ge. Maafkan aku jika..."

_**"Bisakah kau berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri? Berhenti merasa bahwa ini semua adalah salahmu? Aku pusing memikirkan ujian. Memikirkan sekolah lanjutanku. Bisakah kau berhenti membuat kepalaku semakin pusing?" **_perkataanku terpotong tiba-tiba. Aku menangis lagi. Jebol sudah pertahananku. Dadaku terasa begitu sakit. Sangat, sekelumit luka baru ditorehkan secara paksa.

"Kau tahu Ge? Aku rindu saat masih ada kata-kata 'kita'. Bukan saat-saat seperti ini. Aku rindu saat kita bercanda bersama. Saat kita bisa manja-manjaan dan mesra-mesraan walau hanya sebatas dunia maya. Aku rindu kita saat merangkai harapan-harapan bersama," aku mengeluh pilu. Kelebatan masa-masa indah itu menikam memoriku. Dan aku bisa merasakan perbandingannya dengan sekarang. Dengan apa yang dilakukan Wufan sekarang.

_**"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi. Aku sadar. Aku juga takut. Aku banyak membuat harapan dan takutnya ketika harapan itu hilang aku menjadi down. Karena itu aku menghilangkan moment itu," **_suara itu lirih. Namun mampu membuatku menjerit dalam kepiluan. Secara halus, Wufan sudah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin lagi merangkai kebersamaan bersamaku.

_"Jika begitu, hapus aku juga Ge. Anggap aku hanya mimpimu. Karena di setiap moment itulah kau juga hidup Ge. Disanalah cinta kita hidup," _aku membatin dalam tangisku. Sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan menganugrahiku bisa menangis tanpa suara dan mata merah. Layar ponselku sudah basah. Susu vanilla yang kuletakkan ikut mendingin bersama hubunganku.

"Yasudahlah Ge. Um...Ge? terima kasih sudah datang dan mencintaiku. Serta dukungan yang selalu kau berikan kepadaku untuk membuatku bertahan hidup," kebiasaanku mengucap kata cinta tidak bisa terhenti begitu saja meski aku menangis. Lagi-lagi tidak kudengar jawaban apapun dari seberang telepon. Hanya keheningan panjang, sebelum lagi-lagi berakhir dengan suara klik yang menandakan putusnya sambungan telepon.

_***Cinta jadi suatu yang jauh dari artinya. Memberi walau harus tak diberi. Menerima meski tak diterima. Lihatlah aku disini, haruskah ini terjadi?"**_

Aku sibuk mengutk-atik laptopku sedangkan ponsel kuletakkan di meja. Hubunganku sudah lumayan membaik dengan Wufan. Aku terkikik melihat hasil selcaku. Terutama yang kubuat khusus untuk Wufan. Untuk bintang Canopus tersayangku. Aku memanggil Wufan dengan salah satu nama bintang karena Wufan memiliki beberapa karakter yang sama dengan bintang tersebut.

"Gege, apakah kau masih menjadi stalker facebookku?" aku bertanya dengan geli. Aku tahu Wufan selalu melihat facebookku dan sialnya aku tidak pernah tahu ia memakai akun siapa. Tanganku menggerakan krusor komputer untuk mengeklik chat box milik Chanyeol –teman SMAku-. Aku tertawa simpul ketika membaca permintaan Chanyeol untuk menandai facebooknya jika aku mengupload foto. Karena dia pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa pacarnya, sering meniru gaya fashionku. Dan butuh banyak referensi untuk gayanya.

_**"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa heum?" **_

"Aku membuatkan foto untukmu Ge. Yasudahlah jika kau sudah tidak menjadi stalkerku," jemariku mulai menari di atas laptop untuk mengunggah beberapa foto. Kudengar ia terkekeh sejenak.

_**"Unggah saja fotomu. Aku akan melihatnya," **_aku menggerakkan jariku untuk menandai fotoku ke facebook Chanyeol. Kemudian dengan segera aku mengunggah fotoku yang khusus kubuatkan untuk Wufan. Aku tersenyum membayangkan reaksi Wufan melihat fotoku dengan mata panda yang parah. Dulu dia pernah mengejekku dengan panggilan ikan mujaer karena bibirku yang aku poutkan.

_**"Aku sudah membaca facebookmu. Makasih sudah diberi foto yang cantik untuk CHANYEOL !" **_suara dingin itu membentakku. Selang beberapa detik setelah aku mengunggah fotoku. Aku tersedak ludahku sendiri.

"Dia memintaku untuk menandai facebooknya," aku mencoba memberi alibi. Bukan alibi tapi itu penjelasan. Dan tipis harapanku jika ia mau mendengarkanku. Wufan, tidak akan pernah mau mendnegarkanku jika ia melihatku dari posisi bersalah.

_**"Gimana kalau misal aku balik. Oke bukan foto. Aku kasih coklat ke mantanku. Sakit gak kamu? Aku udah pernah bilang 'kan, jauhi Chanyeol! Katamu uda putus pertemanan, tapi apa? Terserahmulah. Sekarang aku gak bakal marah lagi. Percuma," **_aku sudah tidka bisa lagi berkata apapun kecuali meneteskan air mata pedihku.

"Chanyeol bukan mantanku Ge. Dia hanya bekas gebetan tapi tidak sampai menjadi pacar," jelasku. Dan aku sudah sangat yakin usahaku sangat sia-sia. Wufan tidak akan pernah mau mendnegarkan pendapat orang lain jika ia sudah berkata kasar.

_**"Yasudah. Iya sekarang terserahmu. Hiatus dulu. Jaga diri. Bye," **_tanpa ada salam manis sambungan teleponku diputus begitu saja. Aku meletakkan kepalaku cukup keras di meja tulis. Membanjiri permukaannya dnegan air mata. B_eginikah rasanya didepak oleh orang yang menjadi tumpuanmu untuk hidup? Beginikah rasanya dibuang? _Tanganku menekan permukaan dadaku yang semakin sakit. Wufan tidak akan pernah tega melukai aku hingga seperti ini. Setidaknya itu dulu.

Aku bangkit dari kursiku dan mencoba berfikir. Aku tahu mungkin Wufan cemburu, mengingat aku pernah dekat dnegan Chanyeol dulu. Mungkin Wufan tidak suka jika wajahku mampir ke facebook orang lain. Aku menghela nafas pedih.

_***Lakukanlah sampai engkau puas. Cari saja apa yang hatimu mau. Sampai kapanpun aku, slalu mencoba untuk mengerti***_

Aku lelah, sungguh aku lelah jika terus beradu mulut dengan Wufan. Beradu ego. Beradu tenaga. Aku sadar jika aku terus menerus seperti ini hubungan kami bisa benar-benar kandas. Aku sudah lelah untuk menangis. Hingga rasanya pipiku mati rasa dan lingkaran mataku nyaris hitam gelap. Wufan tidak pernah mendengarkan kata-kataku lagi. Dia benar-benar sudah berubah.

Sekarang aku baru tahu rasanya menjadi Chanyeol. Disia-siakan oleh orang yang aku syaangi. Tidak dianggap. Diperlakukan kasar. Aku sadar bahwa ini adalah buah karmaku dari apa yang aku lakukan pada Chanyeol dahulu. Ketika Chanyeol masih dekat denganku, aku memperlakukannya sama. Dan sekarang Tuhan membalas rasa sakit Chanyeol padaku. Luka dari Wufan adalah luka Chanyeol akibat perlakuanku dulu.

"Apakah kau sedang chat dengan orang lain Ge? Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya," aku mencoba mengikuti instingku kali ini. Aku tidak mau lagi dibutakan oleh kenyataan. Aku bukan bocah yang hanya diam begini saja. Mataku tanpa sengaja melirik akun milik Lay –adik jauh Wufan yang pernah kuusir secara halus karena memendam perasaan untuk Wufan- juga sedang online. Aku diam saja. Mencoba mencocokkan jam mereka berdua.

Aku mengusap mataku yang bengkak ketika melihat jam dimana Wufan online maka Lay juga online. Ketika Wufan offline Lay juga akan mengikutinya. Aku menertawai diriku sendiri. Merasa sangat bodoh dan tolol. Disela-sela tawaku, air mata yang sudah tidak lagi asin ini turun begitu saja.

_**"Ya. Aku sedang chat bersama orang lain. Aku sedang bersama Luhan hyung," **_ dustanya mentah-mentah. Berlian hitamku menangkap bahwa Luhan hyung sudah offline sejak 2 jam tadi. Aku tertawa makin keras sambil menekan dadaku. Perih yang kuterima tidak dapat lagi kunetralisir.

"Bukannya Luhan hyung sudah off sejak dua jam yang lalu?" tanyaku polos. Dengan nada polos. Padahal air mataku mengalir. Aku tidak pernah bisa percaya, Wufan membohongiku tepat di depan mataku. Di depan korneaku sendiri yang masih jelas untuk melihat.

_**"Ya memang," **_jawabnya singkat. Seolah tidak mau membahas lebih banyak. Aku menutup mataku, kemudian tersenyum simpul. Salah satu tanganku mengetik dengan lincah, yang satu lagi membuka kantung tasku. Tanganku menyentuh benda dingin berbentuuk tipis panjang yang selalu kubawa kemanapun aku pergi. Aku akan mengambil jalan pintas jika ia tidka mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku sudah sangat lelah diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Ge. Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita? Menjadi kakak adik atau sepasang kekasih?" tanyaku melalui chat box. Lama sekali tidak ada balasan, yang kemudian menguatkan niatku. Aku menggenggam benda dingin itu hingga kurasakan bagian pinggirnya mulai merobek kulit telapak tanganku.

_**"Tidurlah," **_ katanya singkat. Mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tersenyum puas.

"Baiklah Ge. Selamat ujian semoga kau sukses selalu. Ingatlah Ge, aku mencintaimu. Aku pasti mengawasimu dari sini. Selamat tinggal dan selamat tidur Gege. Saranghae," aku mengucapkan sebatas kata perpisahan sebelum kututup laptopku. Aku menghela nafasku panjang. Pada akhirnya aku tahu jika aku memang tidak pernah diinginkan. Baik oleh orang tuaku, dengan kekasihku sendiri.

Aku membuka laci, mengeluarkan origami berbentuk burung yang kusiapkan untuknya. Aku tidak akan meeninggalkan pesan apapun. Aku hanya ingin tidur. Aku menutup mataku ketika benda dingin itu mengiris nadiku sebanyak tiga kali. Sensasi yang kurasakan tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Panas dingin. Panas dingin. Gelap terang. Secara bergantian. Sebelum aku benar-benar merasa mengantuk dan tubuhku seringan kertas...

_***Teruskanlah sampai engkau jera. Dustai dan hianati lukai hatiku. Meski lautan air mataku mengering. Kucoba tetap mengerti***_

_**A few month later...**_

Entah apa yang membuat Wufan tidak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari Zitao. Pemuda bersurai hitam yang sudah menjadi keaksihnya itu. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak dan kabar. Semua akun jejaring sosialnya menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Berulang kali batin Wufan mengatakan jika ada yang tidak beres dengan Zitaonya. Berulang kali juga ia memimpikan Zitao yang tersenyum pedih kepadanya.

Wufan nyaris berjoget gembira ketika ia bisa mendapatkan ponselnya setelah beberapa bulan ditahan untuk fokus menghadapi ujian nasional. Sekarang ia bisa segera menghubungi Zitao, atau setidaknya Luhan –sahabat mereka berdua-. Wufan sibuk memenceti ponselnya kemudian dengan ekspresi girang ia menempelkan ponsel itu ketelinganya.

_**"Wufan? Kau kemana saja selama ini?" **_suara khas itu langsung menyambut Wufan ketika telepon tersambung. Wufan terkekeh dan menjelaskan tentang keberadaannya selama ini. Wufan memulai pembicaraan inti, ia menanyakan Zitao yang tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak. Beberapa detik kemudian yang ia tangkap adalah isak tangis dari Luhan. Wufan merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak, firasatnya terasa semakin kuat. Ada yang tidak beres.

_**"Zitao meninggal Wufan. Kuharap kau jangan kaget. Aku mencoba menghubungimu saat itu, tapi ponselmu tidak aktif. Beberapa teman menemukan jasadnya sudah mendingin keesokan harinya. Nadi tangan Zitao putus, dan tidak ada yang tahu kenapa Zitao nekat memutus urat nadinya," **_Wufan merasakan oksigen di sekitarnya mendadak habis. Ia berteriak. Memaki dan menangis keras. Tapi penjelasan Luhan terlalu jujur. Terlalu cepat. Terlalu tiba-tiba. Wufan merasa dunianya berhenti berpijak. Ia ingat, ia memperlakukan Zitao begitu buruk disaat terakhirnya. Ia menyakiti Zitao. Wufan merasa dadanya sesak mengingat semua itu. Kakinya serasa dilolosi paksa beserta kegelapan yang menyekapnya perlahan.


End file.
